Twilight alices version
by TeddieBare
Summary: This is a little peice ive bben working on its stephenie meyes story but in alices veiw please read and reveiw its the first ive done
1. Chapter 1

i dont own the twilight characters stephenie meyer does

please reveiw =] be nice this is my firt try its not all the story im not done yet but if i get reveiws and you like then ill write more

Twilight – Alice's version by Ellie

My name is Alice Cullen. I am a vampire and I have two brothers named Edward and Emmett, and a sister named Rosalie. Well they were my adopted brothers and sisters. My lover was Jasper Hale. Well technically he was also an adopted brother but I we were in love. Yes we were all vampires. My adopted parents were Carlisle and Esme. Edward Jasper and I had special gifts. Edward could read minds, Jasper could change how people felt and I could see the future. We all lived in Forks a rainy town. We chose a rainy town so we could go out in the day. Not that we burn or anything but we sparkle and it would scare people if they saw some random walking down the street sparkling so we stayed away from civilisation for the few sunny days Forks had a year. We also had resorted to surviving on animal blood as we did not want to be monsters.

Recently I had, had visions of a brunet coming to Forks and living with Chief Swan her name was Bella. Normally we wouldn't care about new people but this girl was different. In the vision she was sitting in biology and next to Edward, for some reason this girl would smell better than any other human in the world had smelt to him. This was a problem because I could see him kill her but it kept changing because Edward had his mind set on doing the right thing, but even the strongest of us fail.

"Alice" Edward called from downstairs. "Time to go."

I went blank and then I saw the brunet girl sitting in the cafeteria talking to a group of students. I could tell that today would be the day that she would come. I didn't know if Edward had seen my vision through my thoughts but when I went down stairs I thought- it's today be careful- I knew he had heard my warning to him because he nodded.

We drove to school in one of the Edwards Volvo just one of my families fast, expensive cars. Edward was driving really fast and would probably be classed as a lunatic driver to any normal, human. In a few short minutes the car came to a stop.

" Edward you don't have to do this you can drop as of here and go home none of us will see you as a coward." I assured Edward.

"I'm fine." He answered sternly.

I got out the door and waited for the others to get out. Jasper was the last to get out and when he did he put one arm around my waist and the other one held my hand. I love the way he holds me. I was completely soaked up in Jasper that it scared me when a loud roaring came into my sensitive hearing. Then around the corner comes an old rusty truck. It would have blended in with the other cars if it weren't for its absurdly loud roaring. The girl got out and slammed the door shut a pile of dust falling from the car. The girl was paler than any human I had seen she was nearly as pale as me she noticed that she was one of the only students here so she walked off. I watched as her back slowly started growing smaller and smaller.

In a matter of time the bell rang and the school was full of excited teenagers. Jasper had the majority of classes with me today including first period so we walked off to class together. We had Spanish something I have learned many of times considering I've graduated so many times I have lost count.

The day went by in a flash and there was chatter about the new girl and how all the guys thought she was hot going around. Lunch had come quickly.

Edward was concentrating about something it took me a few times of thinking his name to get his attention we usually had these little chats that no-one seemed oblivious to.

How's he holding up? – He didn't need to be a mind reader to know I meant Jasper, he was newest to drinking animal blood instead of human blood so it was harder for him. I knew he wouldn't like me checking up on him but I needed to know how he was copping. Edward looked at the ceiling then at the tray of food in front of him – of course we didn't need human food it was just a prop- it seemed natural and it was natural to the others but I knew that it meant a yes, so In other words he was good. Thankyou- I thought.- How are you holding up?- I added to my thoughts. I saw him roll his eyes. He answered in voice this time " im fine stop worrying about me it gets really annoying listening to your thoughts about me you know."

Sorry- I thought. Lunch hour ended and I went of to one of the rare subjects I had without Jasper. I was worrying about him until the three o'clock bell sounded. I raced out the door and spotted Edward in his Volvo waiting for us. His face was pained. We all slipped in without a word and they all glanced at me except Edward. My face went black and I saw Edward driving away.

"Your leaving?" I asked.

"I am?" he asked back. I looked into the future again and saw him stalking Bella home and luring her into the kitchen. "Stop Alice, please don't." Edward pleaded. I didn't mean to pain him. The others looked at me trying to get an explanation out of me but I let nothing slip. We were at the arch of our long driveway. "drop us off here Edward you need to go see Carlisle." He nodded clearly agreeing with me. "You'll do the right thing. That is an order not a vision. Ill miss you no matter how short or long your gone for." When we were safely out of his car he sped down the long road in the direction of the hospital were Carlisle worked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a week since Edward had left, everyday Bella Swan would look over to my family and look for Edward -well it looked like that's who she was looking for- and when she didn't see him see would frown and turn back and look at the group of people she hung out with she looked uncomfortable, out of place with them I wondered what Edward had gotten out of her mind in short hour that would of felt like a hundred decades to Edward. I wondered when he would come back, and then the wonder turned to hope that it would be soon. We have all been riding in Rosalie's red convertible lately since our Volvo driver was M.I.A. Edward running away had really hurt Esme and if vampires could cry there would be a flooded mess at home right now.

Today had been extremely aggravating, there was nothing in particular that aggravated me so much but all the little things seemed huge today and I found myself unusually snapping at my family for the slightest things. On the way home my vision went dark and then a wood came into view and Edward's voice came into the picture "don't tell anyone let it be a surprise" he kept repeating then next thing I knew Edward was running in the direction of our big white home. My vision came back to normal and I was trying really hard to fight a smile.

Everyone was looking at me asking "what is it? What did you see?" I didn't know what to tell them Edward wanted it to be a surprise. "Nothing, just that Jasper was being very romantic later." It wasn't technically a lie I had seen Jasper being romantic earlier today. The others made a disgusted sound but Jasper just smiled at me and I smiled back. I knew we wouldn't get our romantic night because Edwards return was surely for later today and that would mean all attention on him.

Two hours passed and I found myself anxious in my chair showing a little excitement that no-one understood because they thought if it was Edward I would have a lot of excitement a lot more than what I was showing. I don't think they realised how jumpy I really was the sky looked exactly like it had in my vision and I listened real hard and sure enough he was there chanting "don't tell anyone let it be a surprise". I couldn't stop the huge smile spread across my face.

"WHAT?" everyone shrieked.

"Listen, Hard." They were oblivious to the voice so I decided to wait for him to come in the mean while I got them in the living room all watching the football match and they were actually concentrating on it so hard they didn't notice him appear. I smiled at him and he mouthed thank you to me. He cleared his throat and everyone turned and next thing I know he's somewhere covered in a stack up of over excited vampires. I laughed and then sighed and joined. We were only there for a sec for Carlisle to show up he didn't see Edward at first he thought we were having a huge family feud and he tried to break us up but we all started laughing at him when we realised that he missed Edward and what he was trying to do. The real thing that made Carlisle stop was the sound of Edwards laughter he was standing there looking like a statue.

"Is this really what you saw in the car and you meant listen hard to Edwards running?" Jasper asked intrigued. I smiled and nodded.

"Well done you kept something a secret for once." Emmet ruined the moment with his booming laughter. I punched his arm and Rosalie gave me a playful death stare.

"How did you both know to keep it a surprise?" Esme asked truly curious.

"I knew Alice would see me coming so I kept chanting 'don't tell anyone let it be a surprise'" Edward laughed.

"He was right, and he sounded really crazy doing it to, creepy dude needs to go to a mental home." I teased. After that the night went really quick. But we were all dreading what would happen tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The day came quickly & I was getting ready for school. I was worrying about what would happen with Edward. I had tried looking into the future but it wasn't much help because Edward didn't know what he was going to say. Jasper was also getting ready. I was in full speed mode.

I heard footsteps & looked into the future Edward was about to walk past I opened the door & waited outside. And as I saw he came. He already knew what I was going thinking but I still asked.

"Edward what are you going to planning on doing today?" I asked him.

"I don't know" was all he said before he ran off.

I saw him going hunting, so I let him be. Jasper came up behind me, hugged me & said strange boy" with a smile and a chuckle. I smacked his arm and ran down stairs. Esme was sitting on the coach, Carlisle was probably in his office, Emmet was going upstairs and I could hear Rosalie screaming on the phone. I sat next to Esme and she smiled at me "good morning sweetheart" she said to me I smiled back

"Yes it is I guess." 20 minutes Emmet came running back down the stairs as fast as he could screaming. He saw us looking at him confused.

"CRAZY GIRL AND WE ALL THOUGHT EDWARD WAS STARTING TO GO COOKOO." He screamed. A growl came from the top of the stairs. We all laughed. Except for Emmet of course. Next second Edward came into view neither Edward nor Emmet were paying attention to what was in front of them Edward obviously wasn't paying attention to Emmet's mind and Emmet had already stopped screaming. There was a huge bang and Emmet and Edward had collided and they both started laughing, so did Esme and I. I wondered if any humans near by would of heard it but I couldn't hear or smell anyone near by.

Edward got up and came inside. "its so nice to hear you laugh" Esme smiled. Edward smiled back but it didn't touch his eyes he looked like he was in pain and that the was confused. He came to sit next to me I put my arms around him.

"it will be ok you will do the right thing I know you will and that's not my vision because you're a pain and keep changing your mind but its my trust and love." He just shook his head.

"why do you trust me so much when I don't deserve it?" he asked, yes there was definitely pain there.

"you do deserve it and you will do fine and Bella WILL LIVE OK. And don't you dare disagree!" he laughed at my threat and gave me a hug.

"I hope you're right."

"Of course I am." I felt offended that he didn't believe me fully.

"I love you so much Edward" Esme put her arms around him.

" As I love you both." He smiled and this time it touched his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

This was going to be the same as Stephanie Meyers but I decided to change it a bit

Chapter 4

We were in the car going full speed to school. It only took a minute and we were pulling up in our usual parking spot. Jasper had his arm around my waist, he kissed my check and whispered "I love you!" in my ear he knew our family could hear us but it was romantic. "I love you too" I whispered back and he helped my out of the car even though I didn't need it.

There was a bit of snow outside and I turned to Edward and all his attention was on an old rusty truck that was driving into the school parking lot I took advantage of his distraction picked up some snow with my hands I did this so quickly no human would notice if they were even looking. I rolled the snow up into a ball and aimed it at his head. The ball started rolling out of my head. In a second the ball was smashed all down his face and his attention was on me. I smiled and ran at human speed. Next second a snowball hit the back of my head this meant war and Jasper being Jasper decided to get in on it and next second there was a snowball on both sides of his body. He laughed and then Emmet was in on it and rose was leaning on the side of the car. She was looking at us with disgust so I bent down and launched a snowball at her she grimaced and then laughed everyone went quiet at the sound of rose laughing then she launched one back. It hit my face and Emmet's laugh was so loud it scared me. Jasper growled.

"Jazzy its fine it's actually really funny." I assured him. Then I launched one at him. He chuckled and then threw one back Rose threw one at Emmet and Emmet threw one back. Edward was kind of left out I was going to throw a snowball at him when Rose beat me to it. Edward laughed ready to throw one back the bell went and caught her attention she turned around and Edward threw the snowball it hit straight on the back of her head and soaked her hair. Edward started to run but Rose was after him. She pounced on him and he fell on the ground- all the people were gone to class so no one noticed- she whispered in his ear "you ever put anything in my hair accident or not I smash your little Volvo into a snowball size ball and chuck it at your big fat head!" we all laughed and she got up and walked to school.

The morning went quickly. It was 3 minutes until lunch and our teacher let us go early so Jasper and I went to play in the snow again because I could see rain coming and washing the snow away lunch bell went and Edward Emmet and Rose found us and I chucked a snowball at each of them they started. After a few minutes we went to line up to get our food/ props. Bella hadn't come in yet so that could be a good sign. We sat down at our usual table. Emmet shook his hair in our direction "ew" Rose and I said at the exact same time. Jasper laughed and Edwards face went serious I followed his eyes and Bella had just came in. he was concentrating. My vision went black and I saw Edward talking to Bella and they were both laughing I could feel a smile coming to my lips, and my vision came back, Edward hadn't noticed I had a vision his eyes were fixed on Bella I flicked my fingers in front of his eyes and he looked at me."I guess you didn't see that?" I asked.

"ah see what he was trying to find something in my mind but I shook my head and said.

"nu-uh" he didn't even press he went back to starring at her worry on his face. "Edward there's nothing to worry about." I gave up and showed him my vision. He smiled at me

"Thanks Ali" he said.

"It's okay Eddikins" I smiled. He growled and Emmet laughed. "Don't laugh Emmy or ill start on you" I threatened and he growled. Rose & I laughed.

"So are you going to tell us what you saw?" Jasper asked

"oh I just saw that Edward would go fine." I replied.

The bell rang and I got up and skipped to the bin while still holding Jaspers hand and dumped my lunch. I went back and hugged Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The end of the day came and jasper and I walked to the Volvo. I saw Bella walking to her rusty truck and knew everything had gone well. When Edward was in sight I smiled at him you did it I thought he smiled a bit then turned to Bella's truck that was reversing. Emmet got in front and Rose, Jasper and I got in the back Edward was driving. It was a quick drive again. Edwards body was there but his mind was far away-with Bella. Edward had decided that going to hunt everyday would be good.

"ill join you today." I told him.

"Thanks Alice."

Edward pulled down around 5 elk and I pulled down 3 I wasn't that thirsty but I wanted to give him some company. We were running back when he was the first to talk. "You were right all went fine today. But it was a bit awkward and my throat burned really bad. I wouldn't be able to hold myself back if we had another period together after biology." He admitted.

"I reckon you would be fine after a few days."

"Thanks for believing in me."

That night went quick and snow was falling so much that in the morning there was a layer of ice on and there was snow on the top of everything. "This is going to be difficult Bella seems to be really clumsy without the ice" I laughed.

"Yeah that's how it seems" Edward said coming down the stair.

"EDWARD HOW DARE YOU?" I didn't think of what I was mad of.

"what" he asked seeming to be scared of me.

" YOU WORE THAT OUTFIT FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL." He laughed and so did Emmet and Rose who were coming down the stairs arms around each other.

"ill go change if you want."

"OF CORSE YOU WILL!!!" I demanded. With that he zoomed off and came down wearing a different suit and chucked the other suit in the bin. "good boy." He shook his head at me. We ran out to the car and sped to school.

When we go there Edward leaned against the Volvo. Bella's truck came roaring around the corner and into the parking lot. She parked on the other side of the parking lot. She got out leaned against the truck and checked her tires my vision went black and I saw Tyler's truck come around the corner to fast, start spinning and squish Bella's little body. "NO" Edward and I both screamed at the same time as I saw Tyler's truck came around the corner and started spinning towards Bella. Edward ran at vampire speed caught Bella and put his hand towards Tyler's truck it folded around the truck and Edward dragged her feet away and let the van fall on its side. Bella's head hit the concrete before Edward could possibly catch her. She looked at him with wonder in her eyes. "are you ok Bella?" he asked in her ear as the whole school started crowding round crying. Emmet, Rose, Jasper & I just stared at them furious that he just risked our secret. Rose was the maddest of us all. Bell tried to sit up. "careful you hit your head pretty hard." He warned her.

"Ow." She sighed realizing that her head did hurt Edward chuckled.

"How the .. how did you.." she tried to sit up and Edward let her "how did you get over to me so fast?" oh no oh no oh no.

"Bella I was standing right next to you"

"no you weren't you were by you car."

"Bella just trust me."

"do you promise to tell me later?"

"fine." He pushed he back down. She tried to get back up but he pushed her down " Bella you have to stay."

"but its cold" he let out a chuckle. Then the ambulance was there and she was being loaded into the ambulance but before she was safely away chief swan her dad showed up screaming "BELLA"

She looked frustrated "im fine Cha-Dad" he turned to the ambulance driver and asked him. When he got the ok he escorted them to the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Emmet, Rose, Jasper, & I were all riding to the hospital behind them we couldn't go at full speed because Chief Swan was right in front of the ambulance that we were behind. Jasper was driving, I was in the passenger seat and Emmet and Rose were in the back. We were halfway there when my vision went black then it went colourful and there was Bella and I arms around each other and there was love there between us. We were both smiling. The only difference was that I was pale, pale and she was just pale- meaning she's not a vampire. Then Edward walked over put his arms around her and kissed her. Then my vision came back to normal. " Alice what did you see?" Jasper asked me, the others were leaning worried that it might be someone figuring out our secret

"nothing just Bella in her hospital bed complaining." I didn't want to tell them the truth.

"Alice, I can feel what you feel, and love wouldn't come from Bella complaining in a hospital bed." Jasper had figured out I lied.

"Jazzy I always feel love when I'm around you." I lied again he smiled at me but he didn't buy I, I knew that but he let it go mainly because we were at the hospital. Jasper came around the car and opened my door. He offered me his hand and we walked towards the hospital doors-well I skipped. This was the place Jasper really had to concentrate so we went straight to Carlisle office and told him what happened.

"Ill go check her out you all stay here" Emmet and Rose had came a second later than we had.

"But Carlisle I wanna go to" everyone except Carlisle gave me weird looks.

"Ok come on but I take it Tyler's pretty bad and there's a huge chance bloods involved."

"I still wanna go come on." With that Carlisle and I walked out the door and left the others behind. We found Bella's room easily and she looked frustrated. Tyler was there saying sorry over and over so she had rolled onto her side and pretended to go to sleep. Is she asleep? I thought and looked at Edward. He shook his head. Does she know you're here? He shook his head. I went down and sat down next to him.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked and she sat straight up to notice us all there. When she saw Carlisle her face dropped and she looked amazed.

"yes" she answered.

"I'm Dr. Cullen I'm here to check up on you and make sure you don't have a concussion, broken bones, etc."

"if I'm fine can I go back to school?" Carlisle Edward and I chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. But you should go home and rest you've had a big stressful morning."

I hadn't thought about the vision so Edward didn't know anything. "But if im fine and im obviously not tired then why cant I go back to school?"

"If your worried about your friends I can tell them your alive." Edward offered.

"He's had a stressful day and he still gets to go back to school?"

"Yes he does and Edward that wont be necessary."

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Well the whole schools pretty much here." He smiled.

"ARGHHHH NO" she whined.

"Do you want to stay?"

"No way." She sighed.

"Well we'll try to get you out of here as soon as we can. Come and we'll do a quick x-ray." At that second a few other nurses came to help take Bella to the x-ray room. I looked at Edward and as soon as Bella was out of the room he looked at me.

"well what are you going to tell her?" I asked in a quiet voice to fast and silent for a human to hear?

"I don't know, just that I was right next to her and I pulled her away, if she protests then ill say that she hit her head pretty hard." He said in the same low quick voice.

"Edward she may be human but she's not dumb."

"Well if she gets to close to the truth well leave, ok"

"No not ok" I whined he looked at me and I remembered that he didn't know about my vision and I didn't think of it.

"what vision?"

"um nothing."

"Alice"

"Just drop it, this is not the place or time for it." That second Bella was brought back in. And this time Charlie came running in after her desperate to know if anything was wrong Tyler started up with apologies when he saw Bella again. Bella sighed obviously not caring if he heard.

"Are you ok?" Chief Swan asked.

"Fine but I've got a headache" she shot a glance at Tyler and he was quiet.

"Cant you give her tablets for that or something" Chief Swan asked Carlisle.

"No it's all better now." I laughed under my breathe.

"Boys are a headache aren't they?" I asked Bella and she smiled at me and nodded.

"Speaking of boys where's Jasper and Emmet and Rose?" Edward asked.

"Carlisle's office." There pretty angry at you I added in my head and he sighed. Carlisle put the x-rays up and looked at them.

"No broken bones and no concussions but there are a lot of lines where your bones have healed from being fractured or broken." Carlisle stated. Bella blushed at this and said

"This doesn't even make it into the top 100 times I've been to a hospital." Then blushed harder. "and its definitely not the worst.

"Well you're free to go home and rest."

"Thank you."

"Ill go get your bag and stuff ready and ill be waiting in the waiting room ok" Chief Swan said to Bella. She nodded and he walked out the room.

She went to get up but she did it too quickly and she almost tripped but Carlisle was right next to her and he caught her. He looked at her and she said "I'm fine." With a smile. Then she looked at Edward can I please talk to you privately."

"Your dads waiting." He tried to get out of this conversation to by himself some more time.

"He can wait a little longer." He got up from next to me and walked down to the empty side of the room. I skipped of to be with Jasper in the office.

When I got to the office I opened the door to find Rose, Emmet and Jasper all talking about the accident.

"We should move, that's what Edward needs." Jasper said.

"No I don't want to leave im happy here." Rose usually thought about herself.

"Come on Rose." Emmet begged.

"Hello" I said trying to get there attention because no-one noticed me walking in.

"Any news?" Jasper asked.

"Well no concussion or broken bones and her and Edward started talking when I left."

"Have you seen anything?" Emmet asked.

"No but ill try." I concentrated real hard and my vision went black I saw Edward walking off and Bella looking frustrated. My vision went normal. "He doesn't tell her."

A minute later Edward and Carlisle walked into the office


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

That's when the yelling started. "Everyone calm down were in a hospital. The yelling kept going everyone except for me Edward and Carlisle. "Jasper." Then it went calm. "thank you Jasper now Bella knows nothing and we will leave if she gets closer. Yes there is reasons to be angry with Edward but were family and if her blood had been spilt the whole school would of seen Edward sucking up the leftovers and they all would of found out about us." Edward winced when he said 'sucking up her blood.'

" Lets go home and work this out." I suggested.

"Well I can get of work early, and you guys can just not go back to school." Carlisle added and with that we walked outside and Carlisle went to get out early. We sped home.

When we got there it was only a minute until Carlisle came. And we all walked to the dining table and sat down. Esme heard us and soon joined us. There was arguing and screaming mostly coming from Jasper and Rose. Emmet and I sat quietly. Rose realized Emmet was quiet. "Don't tell me your on his side." She asked annoyed.

"No I'm not on any sides it doesn't matter If we move or not because we've all had our turn of making this family move especially you Rose, and Edward needs us."

"Whatever. "she answered him and ran off probably to her garage.

"Thanks Emmet." Edward said. But even though Rose left Jasper was still arguing.

"Jasper, I lied about what I saw in the car and you know it the love I felt was for you but also for Bella she's going to be my best friend and I'm going to be hers and were going to love each other as sisters you cant take that away from me " the vision played over in my head for Edward.

"NO" Edward yelled.

"Edward you can't help who you fall in love with."

"What you fall in love with the human?" Emmet laughed and I shot him a death stare.

My vision went black and another option came to view Bella and I arms still around each other but there was a difference she was a vampire. Edward came up and kissed her again, then my vision came back.

"NO" Edward was furious.

Another vision came this time Bella wasn't in my arm and I was sad it flicked over to a lonely heart broken Bella and then finished. "you cant do that Edward look how sad we both look."

"Well that's the only option."

"NO ITS NOT"

" YES IT IS END OF STORY" He yelled and then ran off into the forest. A sob broke through my chest but no tears came because vampires don't cry. Jasper hugged me and we went upstairs to get some privacy. We talked all night and I decided I wasn't giving up on Bella she was going to be my best friend and strangely I missed her as if we've been best friends forever and haven't seen each other in days. I knew that I loved Bella as a sister and noting will change that.


	8. important

im going to stop writing until I get at least 7 reveiws ive got 5 and I don't even know if anyone even likes it so if you like it and want more than please review

thanks

=]


End file.
